


Morning Warmth

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Secretive 'verse [9]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Incest, M/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cozy and luxurious and <i>home</i>. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Secretive ‘verse and written for the ‘sleepy/unconscious’ square of my second kink_bingo card (2011).

Cozy and luxurious and _home_.

Sara is tight and soft around him, Lincoln thick inside him, both of them hot and pressing against his front and his back.

Michael lets out a moan before he even opens his eyes. The early sun pouring into the bedroom is shining on his left side and warming him to his core, delicious and mellowing, yet in no way comparable to the fuzzy cocoon of tenderness in which Sara and Lincoln are enveloping him. He bathes in the best kind of warmth.

“You know,” he breathes out in a voice that sleepiness and arousal make rough, “some people like to _give_ their consent before...”

He can’t finish his sentence. They’re perfectly synchronized: both of them push their hips a bit harder into his and lock him between them. His head lolls back against Lincoln’s shoulder, his mouth already open and offered to his brother’s. Lincoln kisses him deep and slow because they have the whole day – life – for this and he won’t rush anything.

“Last time, you told us it was your favorite way to be woken up,” Sara says between two sharp drags of teeth on his exposed throat. It makes him shiver; she makes him shiver.

He tries to speak, to point out that he hadn’t given his consent the last time either, but it’s not easy with Lincoln kissing him speechless. Moreoever, consent issues that aren’t really _issues_ set aside, it would be arguing for the sake of arguing since Sara is right.

When Linc finally lets him go, it’s to elaborate on what Sara just said. “You mean one of his half a dozen favorite ways to be woken up, right?”

Sara nods and chuckles; the slight tremor of her body does amazing things to Michael. So does the leg she hitches up his waist, taking him deeper inside her, the angle mind-blowing. He gasps and has neither the strength nor the will to protest when she approves, “Right.”

The way the three of them lie on their sides and are entangled, they can barely move. It doesn’t matter. The lazy and steady grinding of their bodies exacerbated by the surrounding warmth and the need always gnawing at him is more than enough to ratchet him up. He slides one hand down the small of Sara’s back to pull her closer, and tightens rhythmically in long-drawn waves around Lincoln. The two of them appreciate his initiative; pant in a very rewarding manner and kiss the crook of his neck. They kiss _each other_ in the crook of his neck. He helpfully tilts his head and revels in the moist feel and sounds they’re creating.

He bucks between them. He means it to be authoritative and demanding; he’s pretty sure it comes out as pleading and implying he would do anything to get his release by their mouths and hands and...

“It sounds like fun,” Sara whispers provocatively. Her breasts are slick with sweat, soft and round, her nipples hard peaks against his chest as she presses herself into him. “Next time, I’m the one in the middle.”

“Oh God...”

He knows what she’s suggesting, can almost feel the burning pressure of Lincoln’s erection against his own as they would both be sheathed in her, only separated by a oh so fine membrane. He knows; it’s not as if they’ve never discussed and fancied it.

He fucking feels Lincoln smirking into the nape of his neck and thinks his brother won’t be as smug if – when – they do this.

He comes before them; he can’t help it and doesn’t mind in the slightest. They’ve been working him together, and there’s no way he can resist both of them at the same time, even less when they’re so obviously dedicated to make him lose it. Kisses and words whispered into his ear as indecent as the fingers and tongues exploring every inch of accessible flesh, and he spills into Sara while shifting wantonly against Lincoln. It stretches on forever, the pleasure rising and falling in tides, starting anew when he thinks he’s done. Warmth radiates from his belly and spreads, runs through his body and curls in his stomach, hands, heart... – everywhere.

He goes limp between them; would collapse if they weren’t holding him between them, holding him together.

From far away, he hears Sara’s soft curses and Lincoln’s grunts when they follow him, clinging to him with the same need and fervor he always experiences for each of them. Their arms and legs wrap tighter around him, their fingers clutch his hips and shoulders, their mouths lick and kiss as though they’ve never kissed someone mattering as much. And maybe it’s the truth; it certainly is the case for him. He melts into the safety and comfort of their bodies and closes his eyes.

They don’t move. He couldn’t tell for how long, but for minutes or maybe for hours, they don’t move. Eventually, he feels his erection softening and slipping out of Sara, feels Lincoln’s sliding out of him and resting, velvety and heavy, against the curve of his bottom. Both he and Sara sigh at the loss, and Lincoln calls them insatiable. Whatever. Takes one to know one anyway. They kiss, blindly, breathlessly, trying to breathe air into one another – and he’d be damned if this isn’t what they do every day anyway, breathing air into one another.

Lincoln murmurs something about getting out of bed, showering, eating breakfast – or maybe it’s lunch? – a suggestion that Sara answers with a dismissive snort.

The sun hits the bed headboard just a tad higher, now. Michael nestles his chin against the smooth slope of Sara’s shoulder and eases back comfortably into Lincoln’s encompassing embrace.

-End-


End file.
